1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of medical instruments, and more particularly to an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there have been separate flexible ureteroscopes and rigid ureteroscopes in the world. The rigid ureteroscope is convenient to operate and can conveniently reach renal pelvis through the ureter, but because the front end of the rigid ureteroscope is inflexible, the rigid ureteroscope fails to adjust its direction to enter each group of renal calyces for conducting various methods of diagnosis and treatment after entering the renal pelvis. Although the front end of the flexible ureteroscope can be unidirectionally or multidirectionally bent and turn at a large angle, it's difficult for the flexible ureteroscope to enter the renal pelvis and renal calyces, and although the flexible ureteroscope can enter the renal pelvis and renal calyces under the guidance of X-rays, X-rays make greater damage to the body of doctors and patients. Developing a combined flexible and rigid ureteroscope has always been a goal pursued by the vast number of ureteroscope manufacturers and urologists.
The bending and steering of traditional endoscopes are generally controlled through a scissor type handle and a steering steel wire, thus the operation precision is low, the control of the steering angle is inaccurate, the visual angle is small, and the potential safety hazard is caused to the operation due to the technical bottlenecks of pipe size and blind angles.